visionarycreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Visionary Comics Studio
Visionary Comics Studio, more often referred to simply as Visionary Comics is a Digital Publisher and Comic Production Studio that launched in 2006. It has published several print projects and has a line of over 70 digital titles it distributes through multiple venues. Since it opened it has grown into one of the most recognized production studios and the largest digital exclusive publisher in the industry. The studio's books have won several awards and honorable mentions, and featured top comic industry talent as well as new and upcoming creators in their first published works. In 2011 the studio moved into the world of licensing with the successful launch of its first line of Deadlands comics, based on the role-playing game from Pinnacle Entertainment. Overview Based in Annapolis, Maryland, Visionary first opened in 2006 as the world's first, dedicated comic teaching studio, operating as a packaging and production house working with new talent to develop properties into actual projects. They recruited well-known and established creators in many fields to act as mentors and teachers. Within 3 years, Visionary had successfully helped launch the careers of a number of creators into the comic publishing industry and also debuted their first completed projects into the print market. Their creators went on to work for such companies as Image, Top Cow, Boom Studios, Dynamite, Archaia, and in supporting roles even with DC Comics. Print projects debuted with such publishers as Markosia, eigoManga and Bluewater. By 2009 the studio expanded and launched themselves as the first banner for creator owned content as a digital publisher. They began publishing a line of digital comics to multiple venues, including one-shots, mini-series, books previously in print and all new content. The creators on these titles ranged from early to current work of top names in the industry, as well as the first published work of new creators just making their mark. By 2011 the studio had positioned itself as one of the most well-known and respected production studios in the business, and had grown to become the largest digital first publisher in the market. Their titles won awards, from top five listings for indy comics, to CBG awards. Their creators were nominated in and won multiple contests and awards as well, including Eagle Award nominations, Zero2Hero and Shadowline creative contests. In June of 2011 Visionary announced its first license, the Deadlands role-playing game from Pinnacle Entertainment. It published a series of one-shots through Image Comics, featuring a who's who list of top talent from the horror-western genre of comics. The comics were met with critical success and hailed as the "All-Star Westerns" of the comics industry. In 2011 the studio also moved back into teaching, as it began sponsoring multi-session comic creation and design courses at Anne Arundel Community College. In 2012 the studio then launched a fully integrated internship program for those wishing to learn more about the industry and willing to work hard in the process. Currently the studio continues as a packaging and production house for work-for-hire clients, including published novelists, producers and directors from Hollywood. They also continue their digital publishing, with over 70 different titles on multiple venues, providing creators the best deal in the industry for getting their work out to the public through digital distribution. They are currently in production on the next Deadlands series, entitled Raven, as well as a relaunch of The Kid. The Visionary Universe Visionary also has a line of studio owned properties in development all under the imprint of the 'Visionary Universe'. The Visionary Universe is the shared fictional setting of the intellectual properties owned by Visionary Comics Studio, being developed for comics, prose and other media. The Visionary Universe, primarily created by architect C. Edward Sellner, is a comprehensive line of intellectual properties, all of which are set within the same, structured framework, setting, or universe. Initial projects from this line will be debuting later in 2013. Studio Staff *'Chief Creative Officer:' C. Edward Sellner *'Chief Executive Officer / Chief Financial Officer:' Charlie Hall *'Production Chief:' Jacob Bascle References *Visionary Website *Pinnacle Entertainment Category:Studios Category:Visionaries